


Morning After

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, Digger needs to vent to his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, this didn't turn out at all like I wanted it to :/  
> Might do the alternate version with Sam and Basti, idk

08:07 Digster  
To: Dan-O  
JanM  
Kinda did something stupid  
need to talk  
can we meet up at Dan's in 30?

08:10 Dan-O  
To: Digster  
JanM  
Sure, I can take a break whenever  
I'll have drinks and cake ready

08:10 Digster  
To: Dan-O  
JanM  
U da best Dan <3 :D  
Jan?

08:23 JanM  
To: Digster  
Dan-O  
I'll be there by 9  
Just woke up, need a moment

08:24 Digster  
To: Dan-O  
JanM  
k  
if ur late i'm eating ur cake tho

 

"So, what's the fuzz about that I can't even sleep in on a freaking Sunday, hmm? Did you and Sam fight or fuck?" Jan asked straight out as he walked over to the table his two friends were sat by, though he was immediately distracted as he noticed the steaming cup of coffee ready for him and he eagerly grabbed it even before he'd sat down properly next to the blonde barista, sighing in delight as the scent hit his nose.

"Uh..." Digger mumbled, shifting awkwardly on his seat across from the curly haired brunette, cursing when his cheeks heated up.

"Morning to you too." Daniel laughed out, taking a sip from his own drink before looking at both men curiously. "Now could someone please fill me in what the hell is going on? I mean, I know you guys had some sort of party last night, right?"

"Yeah, and little Digger here stayed the night at Sam's..." Jan started, squinting his eyes suspiciously as he studied the man in question for a moment, then his eyes went wide. "You did, didn't you? You slept with him?!"

Digger felt his whole face heat up as two pairs of eyes stared at him, and he momentarily questioned if he should have just dealt with the whirlwinds of emotions he was having by himself.

"Wait, then did you come here straight from Sam's? Basti said he dropped you off at like way after midnight, have you slept at all?" Jan pressed on, getting more worried than shocked now that he looked at the man closer, actually looked and noticed the messy hair, dark circles around tired eyes and yesterday's clothes.

"Yeah, are you okay Digger?" Daniel asked too and did nothing to ease Digger's uneasiness.

"I uh..." Digger started, idly fiddling with his drink to keep his hands busy. "I've...I've slept, don't worry...a-and yeah...yeah with Sam...I umm..." He stuttered, not really knowing how to even start saying out loud all the things that were running in his head. "I don't know how it happened I...we were just...talking one moment and the next...I don't know, I'm pretty sure he started it but I...fuck! He made me _feel_ things I haven't felt in years, I swear I've never been touched like that and it was just not fair! And he dared to even ask if he could kiss me before he did, who does that?!" He exclaimed frustratedly and both Jan and Daniel watched amused as he flailed his arms dramatically.

"Well, apparently Sam does. Gotta say that was smart, now you can't really blame him for it." Daniel said calmly. As big of deal the whole thing was, neither him or Jan were truly all that surprised by it.

"Can't I blame him even just a little?" Digger pouted and then let out a whine when both Jan and Daniel shook their heads and he let his own fall on the table with a loud thud. "Fuck, I fucked up...I fucked up bad..."

"How come?" Jan questioned absentmindedly as he fiddled with his phone.

"What the fuck am I going to do now? How are we going to work this out? We had _just_ started getting along again and I fucked it up."

"Just because you can't blame it all on Sam doesn't necessarily mean it's all your fault either Dig." Daniel said reassuringly, taking pity on the man and trying to take this seriously. "You said...he made you feel things you haven't in a long time? What do you mean by that, feel what things?" He inquired, somehow knowing there was more to it why Digger was so upset.

"I don't...I don't know...Like I was cared for? I...I wouldn't say loved but something close to it, like...fuck, sorry if this is a little TMI but we have never made love like _that_. Like Jan so nicely put it, we were always more about fucking each other's brains out than anything else but last night..."

"Oookay this is the part where I'm going to excuse myself. I still need to be able to look Sam in the eyes after this so I'm sorry but I'll be back in a moment when I won't be mentally scarred for life." Jan said hurriedly and got up to leave in the general direction of the bathrooms.

"As I was saying..." Digger rolled his eyes at the smaller man. "Last night...shit last night was fucking amazing..." He actually sighed dreamily. "He was so gentle and sweet and everything was so slow and...and meaningful and just...just...I'm so fucking confused that I don't even know...I just felt...so...loved? But it's crazy, we were both drunk! And we used to be in love, why didn't it feel like that before? And I...it's true I wasn't _in love_ with Mark, I loved him yeah and cared about him but nothing we ever did felt like last night. I'm so confused..."

"Well that's understandable." Daniel said softly and smiled at the younger man. "But in all honesty, do you really think you and Sam could ever be just friends? I'm sure you had your reasons when you broke up and you probably did the right thing at the time but...No one can deny the thing you had was something special."

"I don't...I really don't know anything anymore, if I did the right thing back then or now or what the hell I should do now. All I know is...I can't...if...if we get back together and it doesn't work out...I don't think I could go through that again Dan. And I don't think the band could take it again either. So...I can't...I can't be selfish here." Digger said quietly.

"Look, this thing just happened, it's alright to be confused and unsure. You don't have to decide anything right now, alright? Take your time. And in my personal opinion..." Daniel began but Jan chose that moment to rejoin them at the table.

"Hey, you done with the TMI part?" Jan asked and sighed in relief when Daniel and Digger just nodded. "Okay, did I miss anything else?"

"Not really, I was just about to say Digger really should talk to Sam." Daniel filled him in, then looked at him suspiciously as he was still fiddling with his phone, frowning when Jan just made a vague gesture that he'd explain it later. "Aand that there's no need to rush this thing right? You guys are not actively working on anything or touring."

"Yeah, we got some down time. And I agree, you really need to talk things through with Sam, hear his side and how he feels."

"You guys are not helpful at all, you were supposed to let me blame Sam for everything and curse him to the deepest pits of hell for taking advantage of my weakened state of mind..." Digger whined again and pouted, crossing his arms on the table and grumpily letting his head rest on top of them.

"Let's be honest here, this is hardly on the list of stupidest things you've done while drunk Digger." Jan said matter of a factly. "And how would it be fair of us to talk shit about Sam when you said it yourself that he actually made sure he had consent before he did anything?"

"Pffff...you sound like you actually want us to get back together." Digger mumbled unhappily and picked on the uneaten piece of cake he still had in front of him.

"Well it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen, you idiots were actually quite good together." Jan said truthfully, smirking when that made Digger blush again. "But it really shouldn't matter what we think or what anyone in the band thinks. This is about your life and your happiness. If you think Sam could make you happy then just fucking go for it. And if not...then it was just a slip up and you move on or something, I don't know. But you'll figure it out."

"Wow, thanks a bunch Jan, I feel much less confused now. Not." Digger huffed, rolling his eyes before he settled on munching on his cake absentmindedly, deep in thought already, making Jan and Daniel smirk at each other as they shared a look. Then Jan typed something on his phone again and Daniel raised his brow in question when he felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket.

09:43 JanM  
To: Dan-O  
Basti's with Sam, said he'd got it really bad for D  
I was gonna say we need to make this work out somehow but

09:43 Dan-O  
To: JanM  
I don't think they're gonna need much help tbh  
Maybe a little nudge here and there but  
Digs has it just as bad for Sam

09:44 JanM  
To: Dan-O  
Yeah  
Idiots  
I did not sign for this matchmaking shit  
Wait a second tho

"Hey Digger?" Jan asked suddenly, making the man look up at him mid chew. "Just how exactly did you leave Sam's this morning? You didn't just sneak out, did you?"

"Pfff no, I wish I'd had that option..." Digger muttered poutily. "No, he uh...he had actually fallen asleep half on top of me so... I couldn't really get up without waking him. Had to have the most awkward fucking conversation of my entire life: I'm fine, no I'm not mad or upset, no he didn't do anything wrong, I'm sorry but I kinda need a little time, please understand, I need to think things through, I'll call later...thanks...? For letting me stay the night? Okay thanks bye." He recounted the conversation, adding dramatic hand signs. "And then I ran here."

"Ohhh so that's why you were actually panting when you came in." Daniel said and Jan could only roll his eyes.

09:50 JanM  
To: Dan-O  
Oh my god kill me now


End file.
